Roma Amor
by Erelbrile
Summary: Lovino entra a un bar, seguro que allí podrá rumiar su rabia en paz. Esa noche Arthur, buscando una venganza, se encuentra con él. UA.


Buenos días/tardes/noche/momento detenido en el espacio-tiempo, tal vez se pregunten ¿qué mierda hace Tari publicando un RomUK? Pues bueno, todos de vez en cuando queremos escribir algo especial, algo que nos salga o que nos venga en gana, tipo "¡vamos contra el sistema!" y por esa razón quiero escribir de parejas que me gustan, aunque sean crack. En este caso tenemos:

**Parejas: **Romano/Inglaterra; Romano/Alemania; Inglaterra/Francia; Estados Unidos/Francia; España/Inglaterra. Muchas son sólo insinuaciones de fondo, no se asusten tan pronto ;)

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** - _el que busca, el que encuentra y aquellos que los apoyan de un modo u otro_ - **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias: **Pues lime, suave, nada del otro mundo. La trama no es la gran cosa, simplemente dos personas que se encuentran. Insultos. Sí, insultos en italiano. Un italiano despechado, un inglés vengativo. UA.

**Nota: La canción se llama Roma Amor, de Yann Tiersen. **Por motivos del fic (y de mi mal inglés) cambié ligeramente la letra, no se nota mucho, supuestamente la escribe el cantante en el fic. Le agregué algunos comentarios, también. La versión que les sirve es esta: you tube (pto) com/ watch?v=W5BJY0JDSBM Es la primera canción que cantan, me gusta como Christian Quermalet pone la voz.

El spritz es un trago de origen italiano.

La capnolagnia es la atracción por las personas que fuman o por el modo en que éstas fuman.

**Nota: **La portada no me pertenece, pertenece a Agua :D

* * *

**Roma Amor:**

.

.

.

La luz era tenue, cálida sobre el escenario de madera. Lovino bajaba las escaleras que llevaban al bar, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Abrió la puerta y lo recibió el humo del cigarro, el calor humano y las luces bajas mientras la bajista intercambiaba unas palabras con un chico que le acariciaba la mejilla.

Atisbó en búsqueda de una mesa vacía, o un puesto en la barra. En los sillones pegados a la pared quedaba un espacio desocupado. Le pareció un lugar conveniente, tal como el local –al cual, adivinaba, Ludwig jamás entraría- y se acomodó allí, calentándose la espalda y los muslos con el calor que quedara como residuo del anterior ocupante.

El escenario se veía perfectamente desde ese ángulo, de lado. Una mesera lo distrajo de su contemplación del pelirrojo que afinaba la guitarra. La miró, levantando el mentón de su mano pero sin quitar el codo de la mesa, girando el cuello.

Pidió un spritz.

Removió su chicle con la lengua, antes de masticar con la boca abierta, con cierta rabia. Ya le tenían dicho que un protestante luterano y un católico apostólico romano –Lovino decía la retahíla sin problemas si le preguntaban- no podrían congeniar más allá de una amistad en que se evitaran los temas peligrosos.

Pero nadie le dice a Lovino Vargas que hacer y que no. Nadie y la Biblia, como si Lovino no cayese tan seguido.

Ludwig atacó ese hecho también, pensó mientras el rubio que hablara con el guitarrista se sentaba en un taburete, frente a un micrófono. Qué dilema, completó, hurgueteando en la yaga.

Los murmullos descendieron cuando el pelirrojo inició su punteo, suave. En el bajo, la rubia movía la cabeza, siguiendo el ritmo cadencioso. Era bonita; a Lovino le gustó la cintura que el peto dejaba ver y la delgadez de sus brazos. Adivinaba que sus muñecas debían, así mismo, ser delgadas, aunque el cantante le obstaculizara la vista.

El baterista –un muchacho que lucía joven, casi un niño de cabello castaño- chocó sus baquetas siguiendo un compás que Lovino desconocía, antes de iniciar su interpretación con el mismo ritmo monótono y suave de los demás, pasando desapercibido.

Le trajeron el spritz cuando el vocalista le daba una calada profunda a su cigarro. Levantó la mirada hacia la mesera, la bajó nuevamente y la redirigió al escenario. El rubio estaba encorvado, bastante cómodo sobre el taburete. Dejó caer las cenizas del cigarro y exhaló el humo con cuidado, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para empezar a recitar.

"Nos encontramos en un bar, nada demasiado especial", se empezó a escuchar la voz del joven, como si estuviese relatando sin ánimos una historia. Lovino bebió un trago y se acomodó para disfrutar de su estadía allí. "Hasta que sugirieron ir a la costa. Minutos después, estábamos en camino".

El tono del vocalista cambió un poco. Se enderezó lo suficiente para apoyar un codo en una rodilla, con los pies sobre las barras del taburete. "El chico que manejaba era gordo y vestía de negro". El rubio resopló socarrón. "¿O no fue así, Al?" Pregunta de pronto, mirando al baterista, quien curiosamente viste de negro."Es un chiste, gente, Alfred no mata ni a una mosca".

Se escucharon unas risas que se extendieron a ras del suelo en las cercanías del escenario.

"¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí". Lovino no prestó atención, demasiado ocupado en sacar las monedas de sus bolsillos y contarlas.

La voz despreocupada, ahogada con el humo del local, reclamó su atención con sus tonos de burla hacia sí mismo.

"Permanecí en silencio por un rato. Como si aquello pudiese ayudarme, claro. Entonces dije: sé de un lugar hacia el oeste donde puedo pagarles lo que les debo. Podríamos incluso tener un poco de diversión. Yo no me refería a esa clase de diversión, quiero aclarar".

El joven agitó el cigarro, botando más cenizas al suelo y sonriendo como si lo que fuese a decir no fuese más que un hecho muy interesante y entretenido.

"Pero no se escuchó respuesta" Se metió el cigarro en la boca y se agachó un poco para limpiar unas cenizas que cayeran sobre sus jeans con golpes firmes en su pierna. "Entonces detuvieron el auto, me bajaron sin explicar nada, me desvistieron, me tendieron en la arena, me orinaron encima, en todo el cuerpo. La sensación… la arena molesta, la humedad caliente. Me insultaron del peor modo. Parecía que era tan atrayente para ellos como la sangre atrae tiburones… o pitbull terriers".

La sonrisa del chico molestó a Lovino. Era desagradable, como si toda esa historia fuese muy chistosa. Para su suerte, el vocalista parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo al recordar, y al fin con un gesto que no parecía cabrón, comenzó a cantar.

"Chicos, me han estado siguiendo. Sí, lo han estado haciendo. Y ahora que me han capturado, debe ser un gran placer. Pero antes que apuñalen a su presa, antes que me vaya, tengan por seguro que he vivido para esto; que éste es mi regalo".

El rubio abrió los ojos y miró a la audiencia con su vigilante mirada perdida. Lovino se estremeció cuando esos ojos verdes se detuvieron en él y la sonrisa pedante volvió a hacerse presente por un segundo antes de fingir no haberlo visto.

"Haremos que te comas tus bolas. Nos desharemos de ti, así es que deja de lado tu _bloody_ dignidad y prepárate para morir como un perro".

El rubio levantó una ceja, gruesa como una oruga, y pareció atragantarse con el humo. Se enderezó un poco más, hablando claramente para que la audiencia no se perdiera palabra. Lovino, confundido por la mirada de hace un momento, le puso su total atención.

"Entonces, tuve un pensamiento para mi familia" continuó señalando al pelirrojo con la mano del cigarro. Luego realizó un movimiento hacia la rubia, "recordé a mi primer amor, entendiendo que nunca volvería a ver la puesta de sol en esta playa romana. Y sentí la fría hoja de una navaja penetrándome".

Se permitió otra calada, tranquilo en el escenario sobre ese taburete, con su camiseta negra sin mangas y los tatuajes que se asomaban sin pudor desde sus hombros.

Clavó sus ojos en Lovino y en nadie en particular, de modo tal que el italiano no sabía que pensar. Irse no quería, intrigado en ese personaje que se balanceaba junto a los rasgueos del que señalara como su familiar.

Durante el coro, algo desgarrador en esa voz enronquecida por el cigarro y vaya Dios a saber qué más, el rubio descubrió la mirada furtiva del pelirrojo, quien agachó la cabeza fingiendo no haberlo visto. Un poco de rabia se vio durante unos segundos en los ojos verdes y en el apretar de sus dientes. Lovino, viendo llegado el final de la canción, se levantó de su lugar, pensando en volver a casa y llamar a Ludwig para no seguir frente a esa visión.

- _Don't leave_.- Se escuchó desde el micrófono y Lovino se detuvo, sabedor de que esas palabras iban dirigidas a él. Volteó con lentitud, para que nadie notase su repentino cambio, y volvió a sentarse.

El rubio se inclinó hacia el castaño en la batería para intercambiar unas palabras. El chico se acomodó los lentes y asintió. Realizó un redoble de tambores, llamando la atención.

- Muy buenas noches, es un gusto volver a verlos. Cada viernes están más viejos.- Algunos se rieron en sus mesas, cerca de Lovino una mujer arrugó la nariz graciosamente.- Para los nuevos, y yo sé que hay nuevos, damas y caballeros, nos presento. Esta princesa rana que está detrás de mí es Francisse, ya les he hablado de ella y sus encantadoras manos para toda clase de quehaceres. El chico bueno de lentes es Alfred; no lo intenten, ya le prohibimos las hamburguesas y mágicamente aparecen envoltorios de McDonald en su cama. Cada quien elije a quién hacerle el amor, ¿no?-

El rubio sonrió con sorna, pero el de lentes no parecía especialmente molesto.

- Este pecoso de mi derecha fue encontrado por mi madre al final de un arcoiris. Le prometieron una olla de oro y la recibió un duende pecoso. Ella dice que vale más que el oro. Yo digo…- El rubio levantó una ceja.- Yo digo que puede que Scotten sea el mejor hermano que alguien pueda desear… pero no le digan que pienso así.

El celular de Lovino comenzó a vibrar: Ludwig lo llamaba. El italiano miró la pantalla encenderse y apagarse. Quiso contestar, pero su orgullo era más fuerte y lo dejó sonar.

- Y yo soy Arthur, un gusto conocerlos, el placer es todo suyo. Veo que allí llegan unas chicas, qué tal, por favor siéntense y pidámosle a Elizaveta que les traiga algo de beber, la noche recién comienza. A mí tráeme un poco de ron, y a Scotten, Whisky. Sin e, por favor.-

Desde la barra una castaña se acercó a la mesa más cercana al escenario entre las risas de los asistentes; pseudo bohemios, poetas frustrados o decadentes felices. Dejó las bebidas pedidas allí. Se escuchó un "gracias" desde el micrófono y el de ojos verdes se agachó a tomar el vaso de su hermano. Dio de beber al mayor y devolvió el whisky a su lugar para poder tomar su bebida.

- Estaba hace unos días recorriendo con la mirada una de estas librerías de segunda mano, de esas que venden libros con páginas rotas a uno o dos euros exponiéndolos al sol, cuando veo a un policía detener a un ladrón. El ladrón en cuestión, era un chico de unos catorce o quince años.-

Scotten inició un punteo improvisado. Contó los tiempos y volvió a empezar, mientras la rubia – nunca sería Francisse para Lovino, sino "la rubia"- escuchaba con atención la improvisación del pelirrojo para agregarle su bajo.

- Este chiquillo llevaba un libro entre la ropa. Una edición desgastada de Boccaccio. Por supuesto, devolvieron el libro al vendedor y el chico fue llevado a comisaría. Si yo hubiese tenido el valor de robar así un libro, puede que hoy no estuviese aquí con ustedes. Es como un sueño que tuve: quienes escribían lo hacían por gusto. El Estado pagaba el empaste y los libros podían ser sacados de grandes bibliotecas, sin restricciones, sin que nadie tuviese que robarlos. Podían descargarse de Internet como un video porno más.-

Más risas y murmullos. Detrás de Lovino, la conversación que se llevaba a cabo le molestaba.

- Pero son sólo sueños. Un brindis, por favor, por quienes nos aseguran futuros declamadores a bajo sueldo.-

Al final Ludwig dejó de insistir y no quedó más que el mensaje de llamada perdida en la pantalla de su celular. Jugó un poco con él, moviéndolo entre sus manos. Se lo escondió en una manga buscando detener el movimiento de sus dedos y sin embargo estos continuaron tamborileando, prisioneros del ritmo impuesto por la batería.

Atraído por el humo del cigarro –porque se trataba a todas luces de capnolagnia, nada de estar fijándose en el rubio- pensó en Ludwig y en los significados de cada cigarrillo. El de la mañana, para iniciar el trabajo con un pequeño placer, el de mediodía cuando Feliciano se le abalanzaba encima y tras quince minutos encendía uno que consumía a medias para calmarse y el de la tarde, cuando buscaban una cafetería para escapar del ruido de las calles y poder conversar con tranquilidad.

"_Sei un rompicoglioni_", pensó, dirigiéndose a Ludwig, "_scemo…barbone…culattone. Ho le palle piene di questo qua, finocchio di merda._".

Lovino no fumaba, y constantemente reprendía a Ludwig por hacerlo. Pero en esta situación, no le fastidiaba estar rodeado del molesto olor a cigarro. Mirando a Arthur con el suyo entre los dedos, sentado sobre el taburete y hablando a su audiencia, la pestilencia le era malignamente familiar.

Y ajena. Ludwig no entraría en un local así.

- Recuerdo el ruido más horrible que jamás haya escuchado en mi vida.- Continuó el rubio con sus palabras, de las que Lovino perdiera noción durante sus insultos mentales.- Tendría unos siete años, Scotten escuchaba música a todo volumen encerrado en su habitación, y desde la cocina escuché un cuerpo cayendo por las escaleras. Dejé mi poción multijugos un momento para encontrar lo que el ruido ya me había susurrado con su vibrar por mi espina dorsal. Peter estaba al pie de las escaleras y lloraba.-

Alguien corrió una silla con cierto estrépito entre el bajo, la batería y la guitarra, pero ninguno de los jóvenes en el escenario se inmutó.

- Mi primer miedo fue si él estaba bien. Pero más latente, mucho más fuerte, era el miedo de ser culpado si algo malo sucedía. Llamé a gritos a Scott, él me respondió con un qué quieres, gusano, y al notar que Peter estaba llorando –y adivinando la situación- bajó corriendo las escaleras sólo para insultarme un poco más al hacerse cargo de la situación. Como ya dije, tendría ya unos siete años, pero vaya que era un chico egoísta.-

Lovino volvió a jugar, esta vez con su encendedor –ya no tenía caso llevarlo, si estaba peleado con Ludwig- y levantó la vista.

- Así como Scotten, o yo mismo, sólo nos preocupamos de nuestro hermano porque podían castigarnos si se moría, hay quienes actúan únicamente para librarse del castigo. Pero no hay de qué alarmarse; es un instinto tan básico que hace funcionar el mundo. Todos seguimos siendo ese niño egoísta que fuimos. La diferencia radica en que ahora sabemos disimularlo detrás de palabras corteses. Esta canción, fue escrita por la belleza anfibia de este escenario, espero sea de su agrado.-

Había algo etéreo en eso de estar allí escuchando al chico de los tatuajes cantar, sintiendo una atracción por el modo de sostener el cigarro y botar el humo, de notar el atractivo de aquel chico. Existía algo de irreal e irrepetible en el momento que le permitía decirse: sí, este chico está bueno. No como con Ludwig. A él tenía que verlo todos los días, ergo, no debía encontrarlo atractivo.

Ludwig volvió a llamar unas tres veces mientras el rubio cantaba y el grupo se daba un descanso. Sin que le sorprendiera realmente, el rubio –Arthur- se acercó a su mesa.

- ¿Me permites sentarme?-

- Adelante.-

- Te vi desde el escenario y pensé: "Arthur, justo cuando dejas de intentarlo aparece el chico que buscabas". ¿Qué te parece? ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-

- No. No creo ser alguien a quien busques, _che due balle_.-

- Está bien, sin nombres. ¡Ey, Eli, tráeme algo! Tal vez yo no te busque, pero parecías buscar algo cuando llegaste. Déjame adivinar, ¿te peleaste con tu novio?-

- No tengo novio.-

- Entonces te peleaste con un amigo… ya veo.-

Se quedaron en silencio, Lovino empinó el codo y se escucharon unos rasgueos y la voz de Francisse probando una escala.

- ¿Era verdad lo de la primera canción?-

- Todas y cada una de las palabras… aunque no sólo fue un puñal, si bien fueron igual de fríos que uno. Es curioso, dime, ¿te gusta la cocaína?-

Lovino lo miró descolocado.

- ¿Y a qué mierda viene esa pregunta?-

- Nada, nada.- Arthur se apoyó en sus codos, sobresaliendo sus hombros. Pasó su mano por su cabello.- Sólo te preguntaba, por si quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo. Así podría agasajarte con algo.-

- Nunca me he acostado con un hombre, bastardo.-

- Ya lo sabía, o no estarías peleado con tu amigo, brat. Puedo ayudarte un poco. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.-

Una nota se extendió, clara, llenando la estancia a medida que aumentaba el tono. Arthur levantó la mirada y empezó a chiflar junto a los aplausos de los demás concurrentes, mientras la nota se mantenía estable gracias a los pulmones de Francisse.

- ¿Y ella? ¿No dirá nada?-

- ¿Quieres que la invite? Es viernes, hoy le toca a Alfred, pero puedo preguntarle.- Arthur miró fugazmente a la mujer y le hizo unas señas, mas Lovino le dio un manotazo para que se detuviera.

- Pregunto si no te pondrá problemas, imbécil, no si vendrá con nosotros.-

- No, ya no estamos juntos.- Arthur se encogió de hombros, torciendo los labios.- No después de lo que pasó.-

- Debe ser triste para un impertinente como tú que lo dejen por ser violado.-

- No me dejó, yo la dejé a ella, malhablado. Eres un pequeño hijo de puta, pero no importa, después de todo, estoy buscando a un hijo de puta… Mi inspiración para escribir algún día la segunda parte de esa canción.-

Arthur le ofreció un cigarro. Lovino cerró los ojos, con claro hastío y negó con la cabeza, con un pequeño "no" en sus labios.

- Mira chico, te gustará. Créeme. Si no fuera así, ella y yo seguiríamos juntos. Pero cuando descubres que algo te gusta… hay que disfrutarlo, ¿no?-

- Bastardo, ¿quién te dio el don de la palabra? Pareces un puto francés.-

Arthur contestó a la sonrisa molesta de Lovino con una sonrisilla tras el nuevo cigarro que sujetaba entre sus dedos. Lovino, viendo como los labios ajenos envolvían el filtro, se acercó y puso debajo la llama del encendedor.

Arthur caló: el papel y el tabaco prendiéndose apresuradamente. Botó el humo directo hacia Lovino, con calma, y se rió burlonamente. Lovino frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

- ¿Cómo se llama la canción?-

- Roma Amor. Y tú, mi cariñoso Roma, y no, no es ironía, ¿serías mi amor esta noche?-

- _Non me ne fotte un cazzo_.- Lovino lo miró con sus ojos penetrantes, luciendo enrabiado como era su costumbre.- ¿Y qué clase de nombre es ése? No está en inglés, ni mucho menos en italiano.-

- Es castellano, mi Roma. Un español… larga historia. Era un tonto, pero tenía buen cuerpo.-

Arthur apagó el cigarro contra la mesa, vigilando de reojo que Elizaveta no lo viera. Se escuchó un redoble de tambores.

- Bien, _love_, ésa es mi entrada. Quédate un rato: hablaré con Eli para que te mime en mi nombre.-

Lovino vio a Arthur saltando al escenario, con la poca ropa que llevaba. Se quitó la chaqueta, notando recién el calor humano en que se encontraba y acomodándose para la espera.

Una hora y media después, el rubio lo recogía. Se dirigieron a la barra, donde Elizaveta le entregó a Arthur su abrigo y le acarició las cejas –inglesas, como no notarlas- dándole unos consejos que Lovino no se interesó en escuchar.

El departamento en que se quedaban Francisse, Alfred, Scotten y Arthur no estaba amueblado. Lovino sólo vio los instrumentos dejados a un lado (menos la batería: ésa se quedaba en el bar) y un montón de diarios tirados por todo el piso.

Arthur lo condujo a su habitación. No era muy grande, y al traspasar la puerta tiró su chaqueta a un lado, pasó por encima de la cama pisándola y abrió el clóset. Rebuscó entre su ropa, desarmándola un poco. Al fin halló un frasco, lo miró a contraluz y se lo puso en la mano a Lovino.

- Espera un poco. No intrusees mis cosas.-

Lovino miró el frasco, sabiendo perfectamente para qué usarían el contenido. Escuchó como el rubio entraba en una habitación colindante y cómo abría cajones. Luego la voz de la rubia - ¿cómo se llamaba?- y la del rubio. Un minuto después éste se asomaba a la habitación en que esperaba Lovino, aún con la botella en la mano, y le comunicó que tendrían que esperar un poco.

Se echó sobre la cama de espaldas, complacido por el descanso. Le pidió el frasco a Lovino con un gesto y lo hizo rodar entre sus palmas para darle calor.

- Mientras esperamos, ¿no me hablas de tu amigo?-

- Eres un intruso, bastardo.-

- De hecho sí.- Arthur lo apuntó con un dedo.- Y me vale una mierda lo que opines al respecto, porque suelo tomar todo lo que quiero antes de largarme.-

- Como un pirata.-

- Como un pirata.- Concedió Arthur.

- Te haré un pequeño trato, piratita de mierda. Hablemos. Eso incluye respuestas por tu parte.-

- Je, pareces una clase de truhán con esas palabras. Un aprendiz de mafioso… ¿has pensado alguna vez en el tema?-

- Todos hemos jugado a ser mafiosos alguna vez. Con los amigos del barrio y palos que son pistolas.-

- Tomare eso como un no. Eres muy cooperativo, Roma.-

El italiano sintió la sorna en esas palabras. Arthur le acarició la camisa.

- ¿Y cómo es él?- Preguntó de pronto.- ¿Alto, bajo; rubio o moreno? Acércame mi chaqueta, por favor.-

- _È un cesso_. Es alto, rubio y de cuerpo grueso. Antes se preocupaba mucho de entrenarlo.- Lovino le alcanzó la chaqueta y Arthur rebuscó en los bolsillos. Sacó una cajetilla y dobló el cuello para poder ver mejor dentro de ella.

- Morirás joven.-

- Scotten fuma más que yo. Además, le prometí a Francisse dejarlo cuando lo encuentre.-

- ¿A quién?-

- A quién estoy buscando. ¿Un poco obvio, no?-

Arthur arrugó la cajetilla vacía y la arrojó lejos. Estudió el cigarro con cuidado con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué discutieron?-

- El bastardo se acercó más de la cuenta, y cuando nos dimos cuenta, el muy cobarde se echó atrás. Discutimos, una mierda llevó a la otra.-

- ¿Sobre qué?- Arthur levantó las cejas, realmente interesado.- Si se gustan, ¿cuál es el problema? No me mires así, a personas como yo cualquier historia les sirve para llenarse el estómago.-

- El muy hijo de puta me sacó en cara que soy católico.-

- ¿Y eso? Quédate tranquilo, la Reina, jefa indiscutible de la Iglesia- y Lovino hirvió de rabia- me ha dado expresamente el permiso de acostarme con quien me venga en gana. En este breve pero significativo acto te hago entrega de esta dádiva. ¿Mejor ahora?-

Lovino guardó silencio unos segundos. Arthur lo estaba jodiendo.

- Luego discutimos justamente por eso, porque el macho patatas del demonio es evangélico.-

- No entiendo.- Arthur continuaba estudiando su cigarro. Lovino le entregó su encendedor.- ¿Y por qué eso tendría que ser importante?-

- Le grité que todo era culpa suya, que fuera un hombre y aceptara las cosas y cuando estaba de lo mejor refregándole la verdad en la cara, el malparido me sale con que el del problema era yo, que, y te cito expresamente sus palabras, "visitar el Vaticano tan seguido te tiene podrida la mente". ¡El muy bastardo, hijo de puta, qué se cree que es hablando así!-

- Tranquilo.- Arthur encendió el cigarro. Lovino quiso quitárselo, harto de verle repetir esa acción tantas veces en las últimas horas. Arthur lo esquivo.- Si te detienes un momento y te fijas, verás que el problema allí no es la religión, sino que se culparon mutuamente en lugar de cerrar la bocota y darse cuenta que al final ambos quieren estar juntos. ¿Qué importa quién empezó o se alejó o lo que sea si ya quedó el mensaje claro? Relájate.-

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es eso de buscar a alguien? ¿A quién buscas?-

- ¡Verdad!- Arthur se levantó y volvió a rebuscar entre su ropa. Sacó una bolsita con polvos blancos.

- Antes de echarnos un polvo, ¿quieres un poco de este polvo?- Sonrió por el juego de palabras.- Está bien, no es mi mejor chiste.-

- No, gracias.-

- Lástima.- Arthur se agachó junto al catre y sacó de debajo un cartón que alguna vez fue la contraportada de un block. Lo puso sobre la mesa y se arrodilló al lado.

Mientras alineaba un poco sobre la cartulina, se abrió la puerta.

- Arthur, te traje lo que pediste, pero no había ¡Arthur!-

- ¡Francisse, por la Reina, toca antes de entrar!- Arthur arrugó el ceño, escandalizado.

- ¡Le diré a Scott, ya verás, conejo maligno que no le convida a nadie! ¡Nadie te querrá por egoísta y te quedarás solo!-

- Le dices una palabra a Scott y no te vengas luego a meter en mi cama.-

La mujer le sostuvo la mirada y le arrojó una caja a Lovino.

- Allí te los dejo.- Contestó, fingiéndose ofendida antes de cerrar la puerta. Arthur se rió por lo bajo, aplastándose un lado de la nariz y aspirando. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por ésta, sorbiéndose los mocos.

- ¿Qué mierda fue eso?-

- Siempre funciona. Al es tan aburrido en la cama que llegamos a un trato, y así Francisse puede tener lo mejor de ambos.-

Arthur tomó la caja de condones, sacó un par y los tiró sobre la colcha para luego guardar la caja entre su ropa.

- No me dijiste a quién buscas.-

- A un maldito bastardo. Llevo buscándolo mucho tiempo… encontré a los demás imbéciles, pero a él no lo he vuelto a ver.-

- ¿Cómo es?-

- No lo sé.- Arthur se quitó la polera y se desabrochó el pantalón.

- ¿Y cómo piensas encontrarlo entonces, genio?-

- Tengo una excelente memoria táctil.-

Lovino no comprendió de qué le serviría eso. Si había olvidado como lucía la persona en cuestión difícilmente podría hallarla.

Ante la invitación de Arthur, se desvistió, sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio. Se fijó en sus rasgos, principalmente en sus espesas cejas y en su nariz.

- ¿Te quebraste la nariz?- Le preguntó cuando el inglés se acercó a bajarle los pantalones.

- Me la quebraron de una patada.- Le contestó, bajándole los calzoncillos y jugueteando un poco antes de meterse el pene de Lovino en la boca.

El italiano se agarró de los cabellos del rubio, sin pensar.

"_Merda_", murmuró. Arthur se detuvo un momento.

- ¿Y cómo se llama tu amigo?- Le preguntó haciendo trabajar a su mano.

- ¿Crees que te lo diré sólo porque te crees muy bueno? _Stronzo di merda_.- Lovino jadeó, apoyándose aún más en Arthur, quien lo empujó un poco para poder volver a tomarlo con su boca sin tener que cargar con todo su peso.

Cuando Lovino cayó de espalda sobre la cama semi deshecha, Arthur le preguntó, a rajatabla, si estaba pensando en su amigo. Lovino no contestó que sí, mas por su cara, Arthur dedujo que le estaba dando una idea para nada despreciable.

Al italiano, con aquella idea en mente, no le costó encontrar bríos para darle a Arthur lo que éste quería. Con los labios pegados a su piel, no tenía por qué verle la cara y saber que aquél no era Ludwig, aunque la voz que escuchaba deleitarse y la musculatura que tocara no fueran la de éste.

Más por instinto que por otra cosa llevó a Arthur a enterrar su rostro entre el cobertor.

- _Alla pecora_.- Le ordenó.

El rubio no se molestó, retorciéndose de placer entre palabras que soltaba sin pensar, volviendo a levantar la cadera cada vez que algún movimiento la cambiaba de posición.

- _Fuck, fuck, fuck…God_.- Se repetía, perdido en lo que hiciese Lovino, quien no dejaba de ser un bruto al no saber regular el acto. El italiano sólo se aferraba a los costados de la cadera del inglés y lo atacaba sin medida. Evitaba escuchar sus palabras, porque si no lo hacía lograba imaginarse a Ludwig, a su merced, pagando por ser tan cobarde, hasta finalmente calmarse y convertir el movimiento en un balanceo suave.

Lovino se sentía profundamente deprimido por la situación. Por querer castigar a Ludwig y, sin embargo, querer compartir esa mortífera y magnífica sensación con él.

- No lo hiciste mal, pero podrías mejorar.- Le comentó Arthur minutos después, abriendo el paquete de un nuevo condón. Lovino lo miró suspicaz, pasándose la mano por la espalda como podía.

- ¿De dónde eres?- Terminó por preguntar al verlo callado, concentrado en desenvolver el preservativo.

- De Reino Unido, el país más bello del mundo… si no contamos a los escoceses, galeses, irlandeses e ingleses.-

- ¿Y qué haces aquí, entonces?-

- Roma, amor, ya te lo dije. Busco a alguien.-

- ¿A quién? No me has dicho a quién y esperas que te entienda, tonto.-

- A un hijo de puta.-

Lovino dejó que lo tocara nuevamente, arrodillado sobre su cama.

- ¿Y qué harás cuando lo encuentres? Hablas mucho, pero tú mismo eres un _figlio di puttana._-

- Lo dejaré dormir, y luego le clavaré un cuchillo en el cuello.-

- _Ma mi prendi in giro?_

Arthur levantó la mirada, encontrando los ojos pardos de Lovino.

- Y después, dejaré Italia para siempre.-

A la mañana siguiente, Lovino se vistió antes que el inglés despertase y, como un ladrón, se fue. Tenía la idea fija de llegar a casa a preguntarle a su hermano por el bastardo de Ludwig, para luego buscarlo, darle una paliza y besarlo. Arthur, despertando con el ajetreo, se levantó cuando el italiano atravesaba la puerta.

Caminó hasta la puerta principal, donde Francisse, en pijama, sostenía una taza de café. La abrazó por lo hombros, viendo las escaleras del edificio junto a ella.

Ella le ofreció en silenció un sorbo, mas él lo rechazó negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Era él?-

- No.-

El modo de penetrarlo no era el mismo. No se sentía como el hijo de puta.

- ¿Y qué haremos ahora? Sólo te falta uno.-

- Seguir buscando, hasta terminar la canción.-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Traducciones:**

Sei un rompicoglioni: eres fastidioso.

Scemo…barbone…culattone. Ho le palle piene di questo qua, finocchio di merda.: Estúpido…perdedor…marica. Este tipo me tiene harto, gay de mierda.

Che due balle: No molestes.

Non me ne fotte un cazzo: Me importa una mierda.

È un cesso: Es muy feo.

Alla pecora: en cuatro. (O eso comprendí)

Figlio di puttana: hijo de puta.

Ma mi prendi in giro?: ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

**¿Algún comentario?**


End file.
